A typical hydraulic brake system for a bicycle has a brake lever that is fluidly coupled to a hydraulic brake caliper assembly by a hydraulic brake hose. Hydraulic fluid pressure is transmitted to the hydraulic brake caliper assembly in response to operation of the brake lever. Trapped air within the hydraulic brake hose may lead to a spongy feeling.